User talk:TechnologyWizard
Welcome Welcome to the wiki! Hope you enjoy the site. Texas Snyper 08:09, February 21, 2011 (UTC) :Welcome! Recognize me? Sam 3010 19:28, February 21, 2011 (UTC) Hello. Of course, I can help you. What do you have in mind. Please remember to put a heading in your messages and sign them by adding 4(~), to do this you can simply click on the symbol, it is below the Publish Button. Sam 3010 20:41, February 21, 2011 (UTC) Answer. To do the table type the following: . The number are the name of the items, and you can replace the Riot's with your name if it is your build. Also, remember to sign your messages, its very important. Sam 3010 12:15, February 22, 2011 (UTC) First Project? Hey Tech. Nice to see you on the wiki. Anyway, I have an idea for your first project. Have you noticed that the statistics (Health, Attack, Spells, and Difficulty) are now outdated? Well what you can do is check all the champions' display stats in the Champions tab in your profile page in the League of Legends game. Try to keep track of them from scales of 10 to 100 (which is what it is; sets of 10. :P). Anyway, respond back to me about what you're going to do. UberTri125 ("Buckle Up!") 17:27, February 23, 2011 (UTC) Picture Spamming Please stop artificially inflating your 'achievements' by spamming pictures into pages and deleting them. The point of this website is to help contribute to it and spread helpful information for others to use. Texas Snyper 07:08, February 25, 2011 (UTC) Ya seriously, i saw you go from rank 13 to rank 4 in about an hour. Exiton 08:07, February 25, 2011 (UTC) Tech, what have you done? I 'll have to restrict your account until the investigations are complete. What you have done is a serious offense. Sam 3010 13:10, February 25, 2011 (UTC) Wow, Tech. I thought you would be helpful of you coming to this wiki. You really let us down big time. I'm very disappointed in you. UberTri125 ("Buckle Up!") 15:11, February 25, 2011 (UTC) Account Closed I'm sorry to inform you that this account has been closed permanently. The reason being that this is the only way for it to not appear on the Achievements Ladder. You are still free to create a new account, but it will be on probation and you must identify as yourself when creating it. You may not try to appeal the decision. Your punishment is that every legitimate contribution you had made and the achievements you rightfully earned won't be accountable for the new account. Still, the fact that you are allowed to create a new account, even after this grave offense, is something you must be grateful for. We expect you to rejoin our community and return to be the helpful editor you proved to be. Sam 3010 20:23, February 25, 2011 (UTC) :I agree. Tech, I hope this teaches you a lesson. It's not about the badges that make you a good contributor, it's about helping to improve the wiki and to respect the content that is within it. UberTri125 ("Buckle Up!") 20:45, February 25, 2011 (UTC)